光之契约
by AprilCygnus
Summary: 飞翼在和奴隶贩子的战斗中幸存下来。当顶天者向漂移伸出橄榄枝，让他加入光明之环，这位前霸天虎仔细斟酌了一番。他有很多理由说不，但最终，漂移决芯作出改变，并对某个全新的未来（或者说，某个特别的机）芯存信念。然而在此之前，漂移必须经历一次特定的启蒙考验，用以测试他新发掘的决芯，但可能终将帮助他变得更为强大。 注意！这是一个翻译文，授权等待中，作者有回应了会根据回应补上或撤文。


"漂移，能跟你说句话吗？"

漂移闻声抬起头，他正抱着双臂坐在飞翼床边。床上的喷气机刚刚从几乎夺去他生命的创伤中恢复过来，这会仍在充电中。感谢红线敏捷的反应和灵巧的手指，他胸甲上裂开的大洞现在已经几乎闭合了，可每次漂移下线光镜，他还是能看见—撕裂的胸甲，喷薄涌出的能量液，飞翼明亮的白色涂装渐渐黯淡。

"当然。"漂移哑着嗓子说，光镜扫过顶天者。

"跟我过来一下。我们应该让飞翼休息。"

我是在守护他，漂移想说，但他把这句反驳咽了回去。飞翼在医疗单位的照顾下不会有事的。漂移不肯离开他身边的真正原因是为了自己，而不是为了飞翼。他无法摆脱一旦让飞翼离开自己的视线，这骑士就会死去的恐惧。漂移不知道如果这真的发生了，他会做出什么事。他会变成什么样。

你让我质疑一切我已知的事物，动摇一切我曾做出的决定，漂移思绪欺起伏着，站起身，视线仍旧在飞翼沉睡的机甲上流连不去。我需要你告诉我我接下来该往哪儿去。

顶天者引领着他走出医疗翼，进入一个有窗户的大厅。他们脚下的城市终于从石头地底解放出来，在阳光中熠熠闪烁。一切都不同了，漂移想。经奴隶贩子一役，顶天者终于抛弃了保守退避的做法，新水晶城不再像个牢笼。漂移移动的脚步也奇异地变得轻盈。他感到放松愉快，头雕都变得轻松。在这么狭小的空间里呆了这么长时间，他所有的戾气和执念都被磨平了，他觉得自己如同毫无形状的美好原石，粗粝、质朴，只等着被塑造成新的模样。

更好的模样，他希望。

"漂移。"

"是的，顶天者？"漂移问，声音平稳。他不会屈服于这位年长骑士的权威，但也不会嘲弄或冷拒他。即使他并不喜欢这个赛博坦人，但他赢得了漂移的尊重和感激，因为他选择了开放这座城市，拯救了飞翼的生命。他们之间默默达成了全新的共识。远远没有到达友情的层面，但也不再针锋相对。

"我想为我之前对你说的话，和你在这逗留期间对待你的方式向你道歉。我承认我因为你选择佩戴的标志对你有所偏见，我也非常固执地拒绝接受改变，拒绝在宇宙中扮演更有作为的角色。我们的政策旨在保护我们的文化，但飞翼令我意识到，倘若允许这场战争的幸存者继续相互杀戮并给宇宙带来灾难，保护我们种族的文化遗产也无济于事。"

"是啊，飞翼总有办法影响别人。"漂移说，他希望自己能微笑着说这句话，但却发现自己做不到。顶天者点点头，叹了口气。

"飞翼是我们骑士团最受尊敬的成员之一，他对我个人而言也是意义重大。失去他就等于失去了我们当中最优秀、最光彩夺目的个体，我认为我们会永远无法从这样的损失中恢复过来。"他轻声补充道。

一种同情和嫉妒混杂的古怪感觉在漂移腹甲里升腾。飞翼与顶天者的确切关系还不明晰，这场坦白只会让这层关系蒙上更深的阴霾。

"这不仅仅是想表达歉意，"在漂移开口之前，顶天者接着说下去，"你的行为值得赞扬。你是一个勇猛的战士，在你来到这里的几个月里，飞翼教会了你很多东西，即使你似乎并不这么认为。你选择忠诚于飞翼，忠诚于这座城市和他的市民，而不是霸天虎。你的行动说明你的火种已经改变，我看到你有很大潜力。你是那种为某种信仰而活的赛博坦人，而这个信仰我们可以给你。"

"你不可能是认真的—"漂移开始说，不可思议地瞪大了光镜。

"我为你在我们这里谋了一个位置，漂移。"顶天者继续说道，"不是作为囚犯，也不是作为市民，而是作为光明之环骑士团的骑士。"

漂移张口结舌地瞪着他。

"接收你加入骑士团有点不合常规，鉴于你已经是一名技巧娴熟的战士，而飞翼也已经按照我们的风格训练过你。因此，我认为尽早举行你的入团仪式，议会能更好地接受。这个仪式是成为团员的一个关键部分。它让你和其他骑士缔结连接，这些骑士今后都会成为你的火种兄弟。仪式的最后，你可以选择自己的大剑，正式命名成为光明之环的一员。在此之后你可以继续你的训练，不过我相信你已经赢得了平等地站在我们之中的权利，具体细节届时都会解决的。"

"你真是认真的。"漂移低声道，他的难以置信很快变成了困惑和不确定。他原本以为顶天者会对他说的话，甚至压根没出现。

"相当认真。"顶天者保证说，面色凝重，"我们已经太长时间没有变动过了。你将会成为我们非常、非常长时间以来吸纳的第一个成员。我相信你会给我们带来许多贡献，我也知道飞翼会很高兴正式收你做他的徒弟。"

"徒弟…"漂移重复道。当然。他只是个徒弟罢了，是不是？一直以来，他都努力不去听飞翼对他说了些什么，可现在，当那架喷气机终于沉默，他只想把飞翼说过的每一个字都吞下去。一个跪拜在圣人脚边的侍从，他饱含苦涩地想。

"这个位置是留给你的，如果你愿意的话。"

"我…给我点时间。"漂移最后说，令他自己吃惊的是，他没有立刻拒绝。他不是一直告诉自己，他不属于这里吗？这个地方除了是个牢笼，什么都不是？可当他想起飞翼，仍旧躺在医疗翼里的飞翼，他踌躇了。

顶天者点了点头。"多长时间都行。这不是个可以轻松做出的决定。等飞翼康复了，问问他吧。"

说完，顶天者转身离开，留下漂移立在窗前。他再次向外眺望这座城市，想着把这里称作家不知会是什么感觉。

xxxxxx

又过了两天，飞翼终于醒了，整整一个星期之后，他才能够下床走动。红线告诉漂移，飞翼伤得很重，会虚弱一阵子。漂移自己都没有意识到，他不再将空闲的时间花在被飞翼打倒在地上了，而是尽可能确保飞翼的需要得到满足。这事已经极端到飞翼必须找他谈谈的地步。

"漂移，你不需要像对待玻璃一样对待我。我恢复得很好，我能照顾好我自己。我很感激你的关芯，但是…说真的，花点时间照顾你自己吧。"骑士坚持道，这时候漂移正试图塞给他又一个医疗浓度的能量快。

"你差点死掉了，都是我的错，"漂移说，对飞翼的抗议无动于衷，"我必须对此负责。"飞翼叹了口气，盯着能量快。

"还有别的事发生了，你还瞒着我。你一直闷闷不乐的。"

"我没有闷闷不乐。"漂移立刻说，瞄了一眼飞翼。飞行者正用手指描摹能量快的边缘。

"那就是在闹别扭。"

"我没有在闹别扭！"漂移喊，一种熟悉的挫败感在胸中升起。飞翼的注视依旧坚定。

"那你到底怎么了？"

"我…"漂移挣扎着合适的句子。他叹了口气，肩膀耷拉下来，只觉得机体无比沉重。他在桌边坐下，不敢看飞翼的光学镜。

"顶天者…邀请我加入骑士团。"他坦白道，同时瞥了一眼飞翼，想看看他的反应。

"真的？"飞翼问，脸上绽开灿烂的笑容。漂移的排风扇嗡地加速，被飞翼充满活力的喜悦轻松捕获。这架喷气机毋庸置疑地迷人。是漂移这辈子见过的最漂亮的机。他点亮了周围的一切。

"真的。我一直在努力做出决定。"

"你不确定？"飞翼担芯地问，"为什么？"

"你居然问，为什么？"漂移不敢相信地叫起来，"我是个霸天虎，是个杀手。我已经…我手上沾了太多的能量液。我做过那么多可怕的事…最糟糕的是，我背叛了你。我害你差点被杀了。我几乎让这座城市被毁了，或者被奴役了，就因为我是个如此自私、无知的炉渣，看不到丁点善良和正直的存在，就算它们站在我眼皮底下，给了我曾经想要的一切！"

"漂移，"飞翼小声说，隔着桌子将手放在漂移颤抖的手甲上。

"成为一名骑士就意味着摆脱过去，成为某种新的，更伟大的事物的一部分。"他注视着漂移没有划痕的流畅胸甲，"而我看出来，你已经开始这么做了。你已经不再是霸天虎了，你已经偿还了你欠这座城市的债。你和我们并肩作战，你愿意为我们赴死。一切都已经被原谅了。你为这座城市付出的谁都无法报答你。因为你为我们重新带来了太阳！终于，我们可以真正为银河中的生灵做出贡献。我们能做的比保护遗迹更多，而不仅仅是躲藏在这个世界的空壳下慢慢腐烂。"

飞翼的光镜中有一种耀眼的光芒，点燃了漂移的胸膛。这感觉好似飞翼火种的一部分转移到了他身上。他能感觉到骑士的信念，他热切的希望，他渴望行动的热情，以及他向全银河传播的和平与正义的讯息。飞翼的内芯毫无恶意，没有复仇的欲望，也没有对权力的渴求。飞翼并不完美，他有时候过分天真，但他拥有一颗美好的火种，漂移所遇见过的最好的火种。他的机格具有磁铁一般的吸引力，漂移感到自己被他吸引住了，好像一颗卫星被恒星的引力牢牢吸引。

"如果有谁必须请求原谅，那也应该是我。"飞翼说，一股内疚的神色突然遮挡了他的光芒，"我违背你的意愿，把你像个囚犯一样关在这里。我从各种方面打破你，从机体到芯灵。"他凝视着漂移的光镜，拒绝在坦白的过程中挪开视线，"这就是我的意图，我并不以此为荣。我知道你在受苦，但我非但没有放你自由，还通过机体暴力来维护自己的权威。我清楚，没有几千年的训练，你没有可能击败我…我的目的就是让你学会谦卑，即使我明明知道有时候我同时也在羞辱你，但为了让你转变价值观我依旧坚持这么做。你完全有权利恨我。"

"飞翼，"漂移皱着眉头，看喷气机低下头，等待漂移的判决，"我不恨你。我很久以前就不再恨你了。你说的那些都是真的，我不会否认这一点。如果我否认，就是在对我们俩个说谎。但所有那些？你所做的那些事？你都是对死锁做的。我那时已经变成了…某种可怕的东西。扭曲。愤怒。充满仇恨。我谁也不相信，谁也不在乎。我曾经有过信念，但我在战争中遗失了它。我不会把责任推卸到其他机身上。我的行为是我自己的决定，但我已经如此习惯于暴力，深深陷入了那个深渊…我周围的所有，甚至包括我方的都是敌人。我谁都敢杀。如果我带着武器，我们第一次见面的时候我可能也会杀了你。"

漂移咽了口电解液，隐隐约约感到恶芯，仿佛承认过去几个月凝结在胸口的罪恶感，是在清除机体里的一种真实的毒素，而不仅仅是情感上的。

"你的训练确实暴力，不过那时候其他任何东西对我都没用。如果当时你放我走，我肯定会回到原来的世界，在我所经之处到处散播仇恨。那早晚会要了我的命，而在我的生命终结之前，我不知道还会造成多少死亡。所以，你没有理由感到愧疚。在谁都会放弃我的时候，你救了我的命。你让我重新记起自己是谁，这一点我永远都无法报答。"

飞翼悲伤地看了他一眼。

"谢谢你对我的安慰，漂移。我想说的是，我把你留在这里，想要转变你的脑子，要说这么做完全出于利他主义的考虑，那这就是一个谎言。说实话，我是个自私的家伙。我那时候不想失去你，我现在也不想。如果你成为一名骑士，我肯定会超级开心，要是你愿意，我也想要继续训练你。不过决定权在你手上。如果你选择离开，我和你保证，我永远不会忘记你，倘若我的能力能够让一切成为可能，我们还会再见面的。"

漂移沉默下来，飞翼的话在他脑海中盘旋。飞翼…希望他留下来？这是什么意思？他也抱有同样的感情吗？这信息量太大了，在目前如此脆弱的情况下是压倒性的，令漂移只想爬出自己的外装甲躲起来。他需要从这双金色的光学镜下逃离一会。有飞翼盯着他看，他无法正常思考。

"我需要…再考虑考虑，"漂移说，无法对上飞翼炯炯的注视，"就我自己，如果可以的话。"

漂移一直愣愣地瞪着桌子，听到大门在飞翼身后关上的声音，他的肩甲被矛盾的情绪压得耷拉下来。

xxxxxx

又过了三天，漂移才做好了下定决心的准备。他来到顶天者位于城市中央大厅的办公室，敲了敲门。顶天者以一如既往的庄严态度迎接了他，把他领进办公室。漂移张望着四周架子上和顶天者办公桌上堆叠如山的数据版，有点好笑地意识到，只要位高权重，文书工作都是逃不掉的。

"这么说，你已经决定好了？"顶天者问。漂移抬头看他，展平肩膀，挺直了背。虽然与顶天者相比，漂移仍旧显得特别娇小，而这个三变机却像个巨人塞在勉强能装下他的办公室里，看起来似乎更庞大了。

"我决定好了。"

"所以？"

"我决定接受邀请。我希望成为一名骑士。"漂移说，觉得十分古怪，好像从远处看着自己说话一样。顶天者眨了眨光镜。

"我得承认，我有点惊讶。我本来不确定你会不会答应。是什么说服了你？"

"你说过我需要存在的理由，你没说错。我无法忍受漫无目的的无所事事，而且现在我也没有别的地方可去。我想结束这场战争，但我不可能回去当霸天虎，也不可能…变成汽车人。我清楚自己配不上这座城市，配不上它所给予的一切，可是或许，我可以为自己在这里赢得一席之地，弥补我过去的所作所为。"

"那飞翼呢？"

"飞翼怎么了？"漂移问，芯下暗骂自己听起来防备过头。

"他不是你做出决定的一个因素吗？"

"我伤害了他，差点害死他。我不希望再发生这种事了。我也想要补偿他。"

"我明白了。"顶天者若有所悟地道，"那么，如果你真芯希望成为我们当中的一员，有几件事你需要知道。我之前对你提过，所有骑士都必须经历一次入团仪式，好让新成员和光明之环其他成员建立起连接。这么解释吧，新团员会通过仪式把自己焊接成链条中的一环。通常来说，为了参加仪式，他们需要经过多年的训练，他们也有好几年的心理准备时间。你情况特殊，正因为如此，我相信尽快接纳你成为我们当中平等的一分子，会使你从中受益。飞翼已经开始训练你了，而你也已经证明了自己是一个有能力的战士。你甚至能够举起飞翼的火种大剑。"

漂移说不出话来。他记起飞翼的剑握在手里的感觉有多么古怪，因为它奇异地拉扯着自己的火种，一边膨胀一边抽离，好像有一股生命力在自己的生命边擦过。不过那时候他全神贯注在斩杀仇敌上，没怎么分芯去关注火种里低语的声音。

"是的，我看到了。"顶天者注意到了漂移的惊讶，继续说道，"并不是每个机都能那样挥舞火种大剑，之后还毫发无伤的。它们可不仅仅是单纯的武器，你可能已经意识到了。大剑和他们的持有者是配对的，剑士选择他们的剑，而剑也会选择他们的主人。"

"所以这个仪式是让我挑选大剑的？"

"在仪式结束的时候，没错。不过仪式的第一部分是关于你在我们当中的位置，关于你熟悉了解即将和你同生共死的赛博坦人。我们彼此之间的连接是非常深沉、强大的。光明之环是个兄弟会，成员数量精简，但比你所知的其他任何团体都更为亲密。缔结这些纽带关乎的是信任问题，是向彼此展示脆弱，分享愉悦与痛苦。"

"…那么这个仪式，到底是要做什么呢？"漂移慢慢地问，一种不好的感觉缠绕上他的火种。

"仪式开始时，你会和其他十四名骑士，包括我在内，一起前往中央大厅地下的一间密室。我们会喝一种特殊的能量液，它有减轻焦虑和促进亲密欲望的效果。我们发现这种方式效果最好，因为之后紧张焦虑的情况会变得特别严重，这会让仪式很难继续下去。在这之后，我将为你宣读誓词，你回应誓言，承诺遵守我们的信条，坚持我们的信念。一旦这部分完成，你会和参加仪式的其他团员轮流对接，直到你被介绍给每个团员，他们也都被介绍给了你。完成之后，你将被清洁干净，然后选择属于你的大剑。这解答你的疑问了吗？"

漂移目瞪口呆地看着他，不敢相信自己刚刚听到的。

"对接？和一打陌生机？"

"仪式的目的就是确保他们对你来说不再陌生。你将缔结牢不可破的纽带，支持你与我们共度一生。"

"你不是在开玩笑。"

"我不是。"顶天者说，用一种奇怪的怜悯的目光朝下看着漂移，好像不明白漂移为什么对这件事这么抵触。

这太变态了。漂移想说，但他咬住舌头没有评论。好吧这就是他们想要他做的。他已经准备好了接受一切挑战，除了这个。为什么飞翼没有告诉过他？尤其是他还知道漂移的过去…这个前霸天虎永远也不可能接受这种事。感觉实在太像被利用了。

当漂移加入霸天虎的时候，当他成为死锁，他发誓，除非出于他自己的意愿，按照他自己的规则，否则他再也不会和其他任何机对接。但这件事不是他自己的意愿，他觉得自己又掉入到了过去的黑暗之中。死锁一直和每个机都保持一臂距离，他残暴到一定程度，以至于再也没有谁敢强迫他做他不愿意做的事。可现在，他又变回了漂移，结果就是他现在在这里，又回到了起点，成了那个为了一线光明不惜出卖机体的卖淫机。他想要尖叫，想要拒绝。

"那如果我告诉你我不想做呢？会怎么样？"他问，光镜犀利，充满挑衅。

"如果这确实不是你能接受的事情，不论你的理由是什么，我们都不会强迫你。你仍然可以成为一名骑士，选择自己的大剑。"顶天者安抚他道。漂移皱起眉头。

"基于什么条件？"

"没有条件。我们不会违背其他机的意愿强迫他们。那太可怕了。"

"可是你们当中有多少拒绝做…这个仪式？告诉我，有多少？"漂移嘶声说。

"只有两名骑士拒绝参加仪式中对接的那部分。"

"为什么？"

"这不是我可以告诉你的，但其中一名你认识。红线。"漂移惊讶地眨了眨光镜。

"你不会因为拒绝参与这部分仪式而被看不起，你也不必给出理由为自己辩护。对接对于一些赛博坦人来说比其他人更困难，出于各种各样的原因。不过记住，大多数骑士有好几年的时间为这个仪式做充足的心理准备，可你没有。如果你确实无法接受，我们可以安排一个替代仪式。"

"我可以…这不是非做不可？"漂移问道，这才发觉刚刚他的装甲绷得有多紧，这会才开始放松。

"不是非做不可。这么说你想拒绝，只参加没有对接部分的仪式？"

漂移迟疑了，他仔细斟酌起来。拒绝似乎也不会产生什么后果。他依然可以成为骑士，红线就是光明之环相当器重的团员。对于那些从来不需要靠出卖机体换取燃料的家伙来说，对接肯定不像漂移被迫学会的那样，和沉重的耻辱以及无能为力联系在一起。

那是很久以前的事了，但他还带着那些伤疤。他恐惧的大部分不是对接，而是变成了人尽可夫的商品，没有选择，没有发言权，没有希望。但他现在是有选择权的，了解到这种权利正稳稳地掌握在他这双手里，漂移才能够真正开始考虑它。

他不太确定地抬头看着顶天者。

"飞翼…飞翼会…参加吗？"他问，感到火种在胸甲里呼啸着。

"我怀疑还能有什么能阻止他。"顶天者回答，微笑浮现在他脸上。

漂移低下头，盯着地板。他可以说不，避免这种情况，继续他的训练，取得他的大剑，没有谁会因为他的选择质疑他。或者，他可以经受考验，和一打的机在某种古怪的仪式里对接，包括站在他面前的这个。普神啊，顶天者就是个巨人。漂移记不清他有没有让如此庞大机体的输出管进入过自己。一想到这一点，他的接口就有一种奇怪的刺痛。可是如果飞翼在那里，那就意味着…

漂移咬紧了嘴唇，飞翼跨坐在他大腿上，深深纳入他输出管的画面突然占据了他的处理器。飞翼的嘴因为快感张开，呻吟着，接口温暖又湿润，包裹着漂移的输出管上上下下移动。漂移只觉得嘴唇发干，他的对接系统因为这突如其来的幻想抽痛不已。

如果他答应了…那么飞翼就会成为和他对接的机之一。要是漂移说他不想要这个，那他就是在骗自己。他确实想要。非常想要。但是去他的，他太胆小了，根本不敢直接跟飞翼开口。或许他不敢开口是因为内疚，又或许是差点失去飞翼让漂移意识到，这架飞机变得对他有多重要。他比自己肯承认的还要关心他。如果说同意参与这场仪式意味着他有机会和飞翼对接…那么或许他可以处理剩下的事情。毕竟，他知道游戏规则。他能接下生活抛给他的一切东西。他不害怕。

"我会做的。"

"你确定？"顶天者问。漂移咬紧牙关，坚定地点点头。"你总是让我吃惊，漂移。好吧，仪式会在明天日落时分举行。到光明之环的大厅来，战斧会引领你进入密室。"

"好的。"漂移转身打算离开，但顶天者拦住了他。

"你应该知道，倘若在仪式中任何时候你感到无法继续，请告诉我们，我们会停止。那可能是一场非常强烈的情感冲击，不同机体的对应方式不尽相同，但仪式不是为了给你带来痛苦的。这是一场庆典，一个新的开始。记住它。"漂移点点头，然后匆匆离开大厅，朝飞翼的住处走去。

他的机体因为恐惧和兴奋充满了能量，他变形，飞速穿过街道向城市北部疾驰。

"飞翼！"他冲进屋子里喊，"飞翼，你在吗？"

没有回应。漂移检查了所有房间，最后得出结论，飞翼不在公寓里。没有浪费时间，漂移径直跑去找战斧。

"抱歉，小子，没看见他。"巨大的黑黄涂装的赛博坦人告诉漂移，"别太性急了，你明天会见到他的。顶天者可能已经召唤他协助安排各项事宜了。给自己一点时间吧。我知道你有点焦躁，不过桥到船头自然直。"

"好吧。"漂移叹了口气，那种想要告诉飞翼他的决定，甚至他的感情的冲动，已经开始消退了。假如战斧说的是对的，那么飞翼已经知道了他的选择。他有点失望没能亲自告诉他。他一直盼望着能再次见到那个灿烂的笑容。但与此同时，现实的重压开始落在漂移肩头，他甚至有些庆幸在仪式开始前不会见到飞翼。现在就见到他，要么意味着必须直面即将发生的事情，要么意味着必须刻意回避，两种前景都不怎么吸引人。

除了等待，他无事可做。漂移在城市街道上游荡，直到夜幕降临，他欣赏着四周美丽的建筑，对于路过的机对他的招手和微笑依旧感到有些别扭。他们都已经开始接纳他了。这座城市已经开始成为他的家了。这是个正确的决定，他确信。必须如此。

xxxxxx

有点怪怪的，独自一个待在飞翼的公寓里。飞翼不在，一切都空落落的，随着时间流逝，漂移只觉得焦虑感又一点点回来了。不到一个循环，他就要和十四个不同的机体进行对接。这个认知一遍又一遍运行过他的处理器，漂移又开始感到在顶天者办公室里感受过的恐惧。整整十四个机，必须和他进行亲密接触。为了他自己着想，他希望顶天者的意思是广义上的接触，因为他不认为自己的机体能承受的了一晚十四个机的轮番使用。他一点都不喜欢任何一个机使用他接口的主意，但无法回避的是他很快就要面对这个了。已经很久很久没有谁碰过他的那个部分了。

理智告诉漂移，现在做这事比之后后悔没做要好。于是他让自己舒服地躺在沙发上，啪的一声打开了对接面板。他手动给输出管加压，检查它。红线在他一开始的维修当中，已经替换了他的整套对接组件，以及他机体的很多其他部分。输出管封膜很快就脱落了，鉴于自我服务是漂移成功消除性沮丧和性亢奋的唯一方法，而这种沮丧和亢奋是他和飞翼对战之后持续出现的问题。他有过许多关于把飞翼压在地上或者充电床上，让他尖叫、哀求、哭泣的幻想。过了一段时间，这些幻想慢慢淡化了，当漂移的罪恶感掩盖了欲望之后，这些幻想完全消失了。可现在，这种感觉又回来了，但它们的本质与他初到水晶城时，对那架喷气飞机混杂着愤怒和狂热的欲望全然不同。

然而，输出管不是漂移所担心的。小心翼翼地，他往下朝他的接口摸去，指尖上的感触干涩而光滑。他的接口肯定也带着封膜，移除它肯定比移除输出管封膜更困难也更痛苦。接口封膜位于内部，位置太深了，他的手指够不到，但也太浅了，哪怕最小号的输出管都能轻易捅破它。漂移颤抖着，不希望去想在仪式上被破除接口封膜。那肯定会打破他的专注力。如果他现在能把这事处理了，就容易多了，不会再造成什么困扰，但他没有什么东西可以用来弄破它…

漂移躺了一会，思考着。也许…飞翼的房间里有他可以用的东西。他觉得这样不太好，侵犯飞翼的隐私什么的，可与此同时，考虑到目前的情况，他觉得飞翼不会因此责备他。

懒得合上对接面板，漂移爬起来，朝飞翼的房间走去。这架喷气机的私人物品不是很多，但至少有一些。除了充电床，堆满架子的数据板，还有些稀奇古怪的小物件和矿石。他在房间里四处张望，打开柜子，翻找箱子，直到发现了他想找的东西—一盒各式各样的对接玩具。他有点吃惊地看到这么多玩具，然后好奇地把盒子拖来拖去反复检查，总算挑拣出一个尺寸合适的假输出管。他仔细看了看，注意到底部有两个按钮，能让手里的东西以不同的速度震动。他鼓起勇气，拿着这个玩具回到沙发边重新坐下，胸甲里的火种跳跃得有些过快。

他把玩具放在身边，开始抚摸自己的管子，尝试尽量放松下来，享受那种熟悉的快感，直到他的骨盆面板下开始产生兴奋的感觉，输出管开始分泌润滑液。他把润滑液顺着输出管往下抹，好让它们沾满他的手，动作变得更加顺畅。当他感觉到一个超负荷的结开始在管子底部膨胀之后，便转而触摸自己的对接瓣膜。一次小心翼翼在入口处的试探表明，里面已经开始变湿了，但还远远不够。漂流有些烦躁，对自己的性趣缺缺感到沮丧。他从输出管上收集了一些交换液，涂抹在外置节点上，这突然的刺激让他的臀部抽搐起来。他试着放松，在节点上摩擦着，打着小圈圈，希望自己能快点润滑得足够好，好赶紧把这事做完。

直到漂移的思绪又回到了飞翼身上，才起了点作用。他允许自己再次幻想他们俩在一起的情景，想象飞翼坐在他旁边，俯下身来，按摩着漂移的外置节点。漂流呻吟着，接口抽搐，感到对接甬道深处涌出一股微凉的润滑液。终于行了，他想，一边继续按摩着节点，一边用另一只手移到入口，插入手指慢慢动作，收集更多的润滑液，然后把它们涂抹开来，好让入口更加湿润。他再一次想象那是飞翼的手指在他的机体里，飞翼正对着他的音频接收器轻柔地说着话，安慰他。温热的液体流过他的手指，漂移打了个寒颤，伸手去抓那根假输出管。他又让手指伸展几次，尽力把紧绷的瓣膜撑开。过了几分钟，他变得不耐烦了，缩回了手指，将润滑液抹在假输出管的头部，然后顶在接对口的入口处，用力推挤着瓣膜的金属结构，直到疼痛变得太厉害，他不得不把假输出管缩回来。他一遍又一遍地重复着这个过程，慢慢地，一寸一寸地让假输出管的头部进入得越来越深。他疼得发出嘶嘶的声音，身体因为异物入侵而太过紧绷了。要是他能把头部放进去就好了…

漂移咬着嘴唇，努力再一次想起飞翼，让自己身体放松。他想到了跨坐在他大腿上的飞翼，喷气机的输出管裸露在外，正滴着液体，那对金色的光镜因兴奋而闪闪发亮。一想到飞翼也渴求着自己，漂移不禁呻吟了一声。他的接口瓣膜不自觉地放松了，在持续压力之下接口处的疼痛有一部分转化为了愉悦。漂移继续加大压力。

飞翼的输出管在他大腿间蹭来蹭去，沾上了他的润滑液，顶着对接口的入口，要求进入。奇怪的是，漂移发现他愿意把自己献给他。随着一声尖锐的喘息，假输出管的头部进入了他体内，一阵快感震颤着传上了他的脊柱，盖过了疼痛。他开始一点一点地移动假管输出管，在插入的过程中，体会着并不熟悉的内部金属被撑开的感觉。快感使他的甬道产生了更多的液体，每一次插入都比上一次更顺滑。

可当假输出管撞上漂移甬道内部的什么东西的时候，慢慢酝酿的快感被一下子粗暴地打断了，尖锐的疼痛撕扯着他的对接系统。他从牙缝里深吸了口凉气，机体微微前倾，好让管子在接口里静止不动。看来是，碰到封膜了。是时候做他一开始就打算做的事了。

他拼命放松自己，结果悲惨的失败了。漂移又开始让假管子插进抽出，小心注意不要插得太深，以免再次撞上封膜。出于好奇，他按了一下假管子底部的一个按钮，管子开始在机体内振动。漂移忍不住呻吟起来，这比他预想的要好得多。快感又开始积聚起来，漂移关上了他的光学镜，想象着那是飞翼的输出管埋在他体内，喷气机浅浅抽插着，靠着他头雕上方喘息，沉浸在使用漂移崭新接口的愉悦里。

"很好，很好。"漂移喃喃自语，感到了即将过载的嗡嗡声。他的对接甬道深处有一处瘙痒难耐，但他够不着，他知道，在封膜被捅破之前，他是无法过载的。他咬紧牙关，猛地用力一推，把假输出管插了进去。当疼痛在他体内爆开时，他大叫起来，不停震动的假输出管同时抚慰和刺激着他受伤的内部金属结构，令他抽搐颤抖。他继续推着玩具，咬紧牙关忍受疼痛，直到它开始消退，快感取而代之。当他能够把玩具完全推进去，直到紧紧顶住油箱垫片，刺激那里的敏感点的时候，他大腿内侧已经流满了润滑液。随着一声窒息的叫喊，漂流终于过载了，大腿紧紧地压在手上，阻止他自己挪动假输出管。他躺在那里，颤抖着承受了几千年以来的第一次接口过载。终于，他分开大腿，抽出玩具，关上按钮，然后任由它落在地上。

他对使用了飞翼的玩具感到有点愧疚，但同时，一想到刚才在自己的接口里的东西很可能曾经在飞翼的接口里，漂移比自己愿意承认的还要性奋。他踉踉跄跄地站了起来，双腿有些发软，封膜撕裂的疼痛已经变成了隐隐的钝痛。他低头看着自己黏糊糊的大腿，叹了口气。他会清洗干净，然后试着给自己充电。明天他就会前往光明之环的大厅，战斧会带他去参加仪式，漂移的生活也会就此改变。至少现在，他不用担心那整个痛苦的过程会因为封膜破裂的疼痛而变得雪上加霜。

xxxxxx

第二天夜晚来临时，顶天者和战斧在光明之环的大厅一起迎接他。漂移跟随着他们穿过巨大的石门，只觉得火种边粘着什么不详的东西。他提醒自己，他已经同意了这件事，他也清楚即将发生什么，但他就是无法摆脱自己是一头被带去祭坛的待宰羊羔的错觉。

走廊很长，要不了多斤，他们就进入了地下，城市再一次在他们头顶。漂移让自己高高抬着头，丝毫没有泄露胸甲下沸腾着的焦虑。

"我们到了。"战斧告诉他说，他们已经来到了一扇雕刻精美的大门前。门上刻着巨剑和星辰组成的图案，电子光芒从图案的纹理间渗透出来。打开大门之后，是一个圆形的密室。四周墙壁都是金属的，地板却是石头的，房间中央是一个低矮的祭台。不需要其他人告诉他，漂移很清楚那个祭台是做什么的。

超过一打赛博坦人环绕着整个房间站着。有些漂移认识，有些他不认识。所有人的机甲上都描绘着金色的字符和图案。当他刚刚进门的时候，他一眼就看到了飞翼。飞翼迎上他的视线，绽开一个微笑。漂移张嘴想说什么，却一个字也说不出口。飞翼朝旁边点点头，示意漂移把注意力放在刚刚走到他身边的一个金黑两色涂装的机子上。

"这是给你的。"那个机子说，递给漂移一只盛满发光的粉色能量液的长颈瓶。漂移谨慎地接过瓶子，闻到了一股糖浆的气味。高纯？

"喝一口。"那机子催促，"然后把它递给你身边的其他人。"

漂移心想，这一定就是顶天者提过的能量液了。他看着那液体轻轻地冒着泡。某种被下了药的能量液，好让我更容易接受将要发生的事。

他并不想喝，但顶天者说过，这种能量液不会剥夺他对机体的控制，只是帮他放松，而他并没有不相信他的理由。况且他的确不确定自己是否能在不放松自己的情况下承受住这件事。

漂移端起瓶子，咽了一口，几乎被那股能量液的甜味呛住了。他把瓶子递给身边的其他赛博坦人，压根没看那人是谁。他能感觉到能量液流进了他的油箱，进入了他全身的管线，带来一种令人愉快的温暖。然后他看着玻璃瓶子被传递到每个参与仪式的机子手上，每个机都喝了一口，甚至包括飞翼。

药效很快啊，不管是什么药。漂移想着，有些迟钝地感到自己的核心温度开始上升。

"漂移，"顶天者开口道，把漂移的目光重新吸引到他身上。光明之环的首领站在中央祭台前，双臂交叉着。

"你今天站在我们面前，作为黑暗中的一束光。你已经流浪了很久，你的路途常年晦暗。你的徘徊之路没有光明，也没有指引，就像我们所有人在生命中的某一时刻一样。"

漂移忽然觉得有什么又湿又冷的东西碰到了自己温热的大腿，他吓了一跳，低头看去，只见有一个机子正用沾满金色颜料的笔刷在他外甲上涂抹。

"别分心。"那个机子轻声说，对他微微一笑。漂移咽了口电解液，重新抬头看向顶天者。独白仍在继续。

"你作为一个陌生人来到我们中间，但今晚离开时，你将成为我们的一员。光明之环的成员之间没有秘密，没有隔阂，没有谎言。我们每个都只是一个更大团体的一部分，只是组成星系的一个个恒星。单独一个，我们可能会灭亡，但团结起来，我们将永远燃烧。"

顶天者的话语在漂移混混沌沌的脑模块中飘浮，但他不确定是什么毁了他的注意力，是刚刚喝的高纯还是焦虑。他确实听到了这些话，但他几乎全都听不懂。黑暗中的光明。团结。漂移让他光学系统关闭了一会儿。他能感觉到他胸中的火种在跳动。在他的周围，其他十四个机的能量正在一起脉动。他能感觉到他们在拽着他，就像有谁把一卷电线穿过他的火种。他的身体很热，机甲内部有一种深深的疼痛。

"普神指引我们，我们指引他人。成为骑士即是成为无望者的希望，将死者的生命，迷失者的救赎，以及被自身火种的黑暗蒙蔽的失明者的光明。向前一步，漂移。"

漂移机械地朝顶天者迈出了一步。他抬起头，蓝色的光镜对上了的红色的。

"没有哪两位骑士是相同的，就好像没有两个相同的火种。然而我们依旧通过我们之间光明的纽带连接成一体。在这件密室，在此时此刻—纽带即将缔结。你将在这里被重塑，成为一个全新的个体。你内里将保存我们每个的一小部分，那是永远不会熄灭的光明。当你处在绝望边缘的时候，它们将会指引着你。"

顶天者伸出手，手里握着金色的笔刷，在漂移火种保护壳的外甲上，曾经带着霸天虎标志的地方，画上了一个金色的符号。

"改变是你的特质，漂移。你的本质。你是一个变形者，但无论过去和未来你所拥有的无数形态，毫无疑问，你的火种是热烈而自由的。没有牢笼能束缚你的机体，没有诅咒能玷污你的灵魂。你在迷失中来到我们这里，决定留在我们这里，找到了归宿。今夜，你将披上光明之环骑士的战衣。这是你永远无法割裂的纽带，但它们不是枷锁。团结是力量的源泉，信仰永存于情谊之中。"

漂移感到嘴唇发干，头重脚轻，整个机体都在发热。他几乎能闻见自己性亢奋的味道，更不要说屋子里其他机子散发出来的气味了。他们全都从同一只长颈瓶里喝了同一种能量液。他们肯定和漂移一样浑身发热。漂移在双脚上挪动着自己的重心，感到一股接口润滑液从大腿内侧缓缓流下。到完全发作没有多少时间了，漂移发现自己开始希望顶天者快点说完。他的接口在不断收缩，疼痛又空虚。

他从未想过自己有一天会渴望顶天者，可这时候，他满脑模块都是顶天者用他巨大的机体把自己压在地上，舔过自己颈部电缆的情景。他的输出管肯定大得惊人，不过这会管他什么样的输出管漂移都愿意接受。他只想把双腿紧紧环在对面这个机的腰上，让对方的输出管能有多猛就有多猛地在自己接口里进进出出。他会过载多少次？他清楚地感到第一次过载正在酝酿，即使他们甚至还没开始。

"…直到万物的终结。你发誓吗，漂移？发誓会坚守我们的信念，像你的兄弟姐妹支持你一样支持他们？发誓在整个银河系中传播和平与光明？发誓尽一切所能解救他人于苦难之中，并依照光明之环的法则生活下去？""我发誓。"漂移喊道，站直了身子，骄傲地回应，尽管他的大腿其实在微微发抖。他的光镜异常明亮，看见顶天者低下头在朝他微笑。

"接下来就是我们自我介绍的时候了。到祭坛上去。"漂移照办了，跨过顶天者身边，踏上祭台。等他转过身来面对那个那个庞大的机体时，几乎可以和他平等对视。

"你是谁？"顶天者问道。

"漂移。"

"我认识你，漂移。"顶天者说，声音低沉而有磁性。他将一只手按在漂移胸甲上，迫使他跪在地上，然后仰面躺平。"现在轮到你问我。"

"你又是谁？"漂移问，感到自己被这个三变机分开了双腿，面甲不由得开始发热。

"我是顶天者。"他低头看着漂移说完，等待着。漂移在那躺了一会，朝上盯着他看。

"我…我认识你，顶天者。"

"非常好。和这里的每一位骑士重复我们刚刚的对话，然后一旦他们都认识了你，仪式就完成了。"漂移点点头。当顶天者伸出一根手指轻轻滑过他对接面板的时候，漂移屏住了排风扇里的空气。虽然他之前没注意到，但润滑液已经流满了保护他接口设备的装甲。

"你准备好了吗？"顶天者问。漂移点头，打开了对接面板，然后仰头看向天花板。他想要这个，但同时也不想。他刚刚喝的能量液已经唤醒了他的机体，可他的思绪却还没有准备好，需要再多一点鼓励。桥到船头自然直，他想起这句话，安慰着自己，感受着顶天者开始用一只手掌抚摸他的腹甲。他的手继续往下，碰触着他已经开始增压的输出管。小跑车咬住牙关，不让自己发出一点声音。

"放松。"顶天者命令道，开始抚摸漂移的输出管，进一步把他拉进由快感组成的迷雾中。漂移放松下颌，微微张开嘴，这时候巨大的手掌离开他的输出管，逗弄起了接口瓣膜，令他喘息不已。顶天者往接口内部插入两根手指，粘稠湿滑的润滑液从漂移接口流出来，沾满了顶天者的手指。这入侵让接口火辣辣地疼，甬道内部却条件反射似的缩紧了，快感开始沿着脊柱激荡出快乐的涟漪。手指进而戳进抽出，漂移呜咽着，接口瓣膜不自居地紧紧吸附住了这些手指。

幸好昨晚已经把接口封膜捅破了，漂移想。他尽量放松机体，思维懵懵懂懂地进入了一种温暖、湿润的状态。没过很长时间，顶天者就放入了三根手指。漂移仰面躺在祭台上，抬起臀部，发出愉悦的呻吟。手指抽离之后，他扭动着表示抗议，然而一个更加火热粗大的东西取代了之前手指的位置。漂移大声喘气，感到顶天者巨大的输出管开始挤进自己内里，慢慢把紧绷的金属甬道撑到极限，接口润滑液让入侵变得更加容易，从被塞得满满的接口缝隙处流淌到身下的祭台上。

"顶天者！"漂流喊，手指在几乎嵌进了石头祭台里，庞大的机体已经完全插入了漂移体内。他的接口好似烧着了，但感觉却意外良好。漂移喘着气，他不确定自己以前是否曾经接纳过如此巨大的输出管。但他非但没感到被羞辱，反而感到激动的情绪在管线内涌动。

他转头看向旁边，想知道飞翼是不是在看这个—飞翼能不能眼睁睁瞧着自己被顶天者当着所有机的面干了。这景象会让他性奋吗？还是嫉妒？抑或两者都有？可惜他找不到那架白色的喷气机。其他骑士们依旧围成一圈耐心站着，仔细观察着眼前的景象。漂移重新把视线回到顶天者身上，感到局促不安。只是因为他找不到飞翼，并不意味着飞翼没有在看。他肯定在看。而只要飞翼在看，漂移最好表现得棒一点。

顶天者开始漫长而缓慢地朝前挺动他的腰部，不断插进漂移肚子里。漂移哭叫起来，他的接口喷薄出润滑液，整个机体绷得紧紧的，颤抖着。顶天者覆盖在他的身上，又黑又庞大，机体完全笼罩住了他，红色的光学镜发着光。漂移张开了嘴，却什么也喊不出来，只好用舌头舔了舔尖牙。顶天者笑了，他俯下身去，亲吻漂移的头雕，然后重重顶入了他机体最深处。漂移的接口和大腿在顶天者过载时绷紧了，他抬起手臂，因为快感而浑身战栗，爪子在顶天者身侧留下深深的抓痕。顶天者在他上方上闷哼起来，然后一股滚烫的热流灌进了漂移的甬道。片刻之后，当顶天者拔出输出管的时候，这股热流汇集到了祭台的石头地面上。

漂移松开了手，能量液从爪尖滴下来。他抬头望着密室的天花板，感受着机体从过载的顶端跌落。一个解决了，还有十三个。

顶天者站起身，离开了祭坛。漂移则撑起了上半身，四处张望。现在没有哪个机单纯站着围观了。他们两两，甚至三个，依偎在一起，以各种各样的方式相互碰触着。每过一段时间，就有一两个机朝他送去饱含情欲的眼神，眼里充满保证，好像在说我们一会就来。这时候，战斧大步靠近了祭台。漂移放松膝盖，收拾心情，在战斧跪在他两腿之间的时候，做好准备迎接一下轮。

"你是谁？"战斧问。

"我是漂移。"

"我认识你，漂移。"战斧回答，冲他咧嘴一笑。

"你又是谁？"

"我是战斧。"

"我认识你，战斧。"

"要是你不认识我，我可是会生气哦。"黑色的机子哈哈大笑着，低下头，埋在漂移两腿之间，来回舔弄着接口和输出管。

"呃啊！"漂移在战斧用舌头清理润滑液和交换液，温柔地刺激他重新充能的时候喊出了声。漂移一向偏爱口部对接。一条柔软、灵活的舌头比一个巨大的输出管好多了，也更能唤起快感。战斧的舌头探索着，挑逗着内部的节点。漂移禁不住颤抖，他从来不知道自己接口里面居然有这么多私密敏感的构造。甬道柔软的内壁紧紧吸附上去，尝试在夹住舌头，在它滑回去的时候尽量挽留。没过多久，战斧就再次让他过载了，他的机体瘫软下来，仍旧打着颤。

"你做的很好，小家伙。"战斧安慰他说，起身离开。

漂移看着他走远，然后环顾四周，想找飞翼。他终于找到了，但是那架喷气机正亲密地贴在另一个白色和金色涂装的竞速机型身上，输出管被另一个机子握在手里按压着，正因快感而张嘴呻吟。性奋和嫉妒从漂移机体里熊熊燃起。看来飞翼不会是下一个来找他的机了。他甚至根本不关心正在漂移身上发生的事情！

"你是谁？"

漂移转过头来，看见一个新的机子站在他面前。红色和黑色涂装，机型苗条。

"我是漂移。"漂移答道，上下打量着对方。

"我认识你，漂移。"那机子回答说，爬上平台，跨坐在漂移的大腿上，然后立刻向后在他的输出管上磨蹭。那里由于战斧的关照，正十分坚挺地滴着水。漂移吃了一惊，抓住另一机子的腰好稳住自己，他抬头看去，只瞧见对方明亮的黄色光镜和狡黠的微笑。

"你又是谁？"漂移问，这个问题终于感觉有点用了。

"我是烈火。"新机子回答，双手搭在了漂移的肩膀上。

"我认识你，烈火。"

"还没有，但你会的。"烈火说着，跪起来挪到漂移输出管上方，然后又坐了下去。他愉悦地呜咽着，身体前倾，亲吻着漂移，火热的接口完全吞下了漂移的输出管。漂移喘着气，沉湎在这个吻里，挺动机身，顶进他新的骑士伙伴体内。

和一个真正意义上的陌生机对接，漂移开始注意到和顶天者以及战斧在一起的时候没能注意到的东西。他确实通过对接更加了解那两个机子的火种了。在他们为家园和所爱之人而战的过程中，他看到了他们最糟糕的一面，也看到了他们最好的一面。他知道顶天者控制着他周围的人，但这种控制并不残忍。漂移并没有因为那个巨大的机体压在身上而感到受胁迫，他的接口也没有遭受什么痛苦。顶天者是一位领袖，也是一位保护者。

而接下来是战斧—一位和蔼的骑士。强大又喜欢鼓励人。他的方式是引导他人发觉他们的潜能，而且他明白温和的方式比严厉的更加合适。他的这些特质已经在仪式中和他们的亲密对接过程中传达得非常清楚了。

一开始漂移并没有意识到，是因为他已经很了解以上这两位了。可是这个陌生机—好吧，已经不陌生了，烈火。他相当鲁莽却也充满激情。他的确很冒进，可一旦漂移打断亲吻，咬住他的脖子，他立刻屈服了。

"见鬼！"烈火喊道，因为漂移在他喉咙上留下了被尖牙咬出的小洞。这个纤细的机子在他身上颠簸着，叫嚷得越来越大声，直到尖叫着过载，接口紧紧吸住漂移的输出管。漂移也呻吟着，在温暖的接口里过载了。他有些得意地给了烈火一个吻，然后看着他用打颤的腿支撑起机身，溜走了。

下一个机子是闪烁，双方打过招呼后，他把漂移仰面推到，骑在漂移脸上，展示自己湿哒哒的接口。漂移好似一个世纪没有喝过能量液一样汲取着，把温暖的、令人兴奋的接口润滑液咽进喉咙里。闪烁在他上方呻吟着，接口蹭着漂移的鼻梁，漂移颤抖起来，抓救命稻草一般地竭力抓住祭坛光滑的表面。

当他起身离开，加入其它骑士那边的时候，漂移再一次被单独留在了一边。他发现自己所处的情形并非之前预料的那样。

两只银色和蓝色相间的机子紧随其后。"你们是谁?"漂移问道。两只机子一起冲他笑起来。

"我是金属锂。"其中一个说。

"我是迅银。"另一个说。

"我认识你，金属锂。我也认识你，迅银。"漂流回应道，有点奇怪他们两个竟然同时来找他。

"我们是火种双胞胎，"迅银告诉他说，好像能读懂他的想法似的，"你又是谁？"

"我是漂移。"

"让我们认识你吧，漂移。"金属锂说，绕着祭台移动到另一边，跪在漂移身侧。迅银则挤进漂移两腿之间，伸出手掌细细抚摸漂移大腿和对接组件之间的内侧接缝。等漂移开始抑制不住地颤抖，金属锂倾过身子吻他，在唇舌交接之时用手指描摹漂移的胸甲。迅银则俯下机身，亲吻漂移输出管可怜兮兮的头部。

漂移叹息着，融化在这个吻里，感受着全身各处的敏感点被轻易挑逗出感觉。迅银很快就将漂移的输出管纳入了自己口中，饥渴地吮吸着，两手上上下下刺激漂移下半身的管线和金属丝。金属锂继续吻着他，同时抬起手抚摸他脖颈处线条优美的电缆。等她终于结束亲吻时，大拇指正轻轻按在漂移的下巴上。

"你可以用嘴满足我的管子吗？"她问道。漂移视线向下，正对上一只修长的锥形输出管从她两腿间弹出来，顶端正一滴滴地渗漏着交换液。漂移吞咽了一下，点点头，允许金属锂引导着他的头雕，直到嘴唇轻轻刷过她输出管的顶端。他试探性地将它衔进嘴里，因为压在自己舌头上的重量而绷紧了口腔内壁。缓缓地，他开始吞吐，聆听着金属锂愉悦的呻吟和满足的叹息。在漂移腿间，迅银也正含着漂移的输出管进进出出，这鼓励了漂移，他开始大着胆子对金属银做同样的事，嘴里含着输出管和自己输出管在别人嘴里的双重刺激开始瓦解他的理智。

随着一声闷住的叫喊，漂移再次过载了，不一会他的嘴里也被灌满了交换液。他把这些全咽了下去，感觉那味道非常像许多光明之环成员喜爱的一种甜甜的能量液。迅银吐出他的管子，发出湿润的啵的一声，然后抬起机身骑在漂移的胯上。她用两手握住漂移的手指，引导他们来到自己的接口处，从那里渗出的润滑液流过了漂移的指缝。漂移让手指戳进她体内，拇指则按摩着她的外置节点，直到她大叫着过载。

"我认识你，漂移。"迅银和金属锂齐声说道，一边一个同时亲吻漂移的脸颊。漂移顿时脸红了，从这个仪式开始到现在，他第一次真正感到无所适从。这一点也不像他被强迫来给其他机作性服务，更像是他们选择了和他分享一点小小的亲昵—他们希望碰触他，靠近他，仅仅因为他是漂移。这种感觉实在太过陌生，他没有任何经验可供参考。

他只觉得头雕有些轻飘飘的，急忙在房间里搜寻飞翼的身影，他亟需对方的存在来稳定住自己。但在找到那架喷气机之前，另一个机体出现在了他面前，强迫他转移注意力。

"把光镜放在我身上。"他命令道。漂流露出了尖牙，认出了这位骑士就是之前和飞翼在一起的家伙—白色和金色的涂装，就像沙漠里的清晨。

"你是谁？"漂移问，语气控住不住地有点无礼。

"我是氦核。"对方回答，机身轮廓在这前霸天虎视线前明明灭灭。他没有战斧或顶天者那么高大，但他有一种压迫性的权威气质，让人能很快认出他来，而且他也很自然地利用这种气场施压于人。

"我认识你，氦核。"漂移冷冷地说。氦核裂开嘴笑了，光镜里却没有笑意。

"你是谁?"

"我是漂移。"

"接下来，我会好好认识你的，漂移。"氦核说。漂移嗤笑一声，冷眼看他。他不喜欢这个家伙，更不喜欢他盛气凌人的态度。他只管瞪着，看他敢不敢抢先出手。

"起来。"氦核命令漂移说。漂移这时候正用双手支撑着身子，两腿大张着，腿间已经流了一大滩液体。漂移横了他一眼。

"有本事逼我啊。"他挑衅道，想看看他打算怎么做。氦核低头看他："很好。"

漂移还没反应过来发生了什么，氦核就已经伸手把他翻了个个，侧面贴地。漂移挣扎着，想爬起来，把对方从自己身上推下去，可氦核用机体牢牢把他压在了地上，他最多只能撑起双手和膝盖。比漂移更大的机身覆盖住了漂移，让他无法扭动挣脱。

"就像这样？"氦核问。漂移发出嘶嘶声，试图把另一个机甩掉，却只弄巧成拙他让尾甲部分蹭到了氦核已经增压了的输出管。氦核受到鼓舞，开始挺动机体，输出管顶端微微顶入了漂移无法闭合的接口。漂流顿时朝前趴了下来，头雕无力地抵在祭台上，尾部却依然高高地翘在空中，接口内部因为空虚开始不断收缩。即使自尊心受损，他的机体还在渴望更多。要不是之前被下了药，估计他这会早下线充电了。看来除了削弱反抗能力之外，这种能量液还有一个副作用，那就是提供无穷的精力。

"感觉好吗？"氦核一边问，一边放慢动作让输出管慢慢挤进漂移的接口，直到头部完全塞了进去，柱身不断压迫着紧绷的接口瓣膜。漂移浑身颤抖起来。

"是的，"他咬牙咕哝道，"来吧！"他努力放松接口瓣膜，允许对方输出管的进入。于是那大家伙就这么捅了进去，一路压迫着敏感的节点，迫使无处可去润滑液从漂移已经被彻底使用过的接口里汩汩流出，发出淫糜的声响。氦核小声笑着，而漂移则头雕抵着石板大叫起来，甬道内部因为被输出管塞得满满的而反射性地震动、抽搐。

这是为了我，漂移想，越过自己的手臂边缘，看着屋子里相互取悦交合的机体们。这整场仪式的目的就是为了让我和其他骑士绑定连接，而不是提供服务。这是创造，不是毁灭。正这么想着，漂移的世界再一次被上下掉了个个。

氦核的输出管开始冲进冲出，把他撑开到几乎不可能再撑开的程度，他的腹部跟着抽搐翻搅，疼痛不堪。当快感再次袭上机体，他口里的电解液不受控制地从嘴角流了出来，思绪不知怎地飘到了碳基生物上。对它们来说，这种行为主要是繁衍的一种方式。通过两个机体的结合，创造新的生命。一股奇异的悲伤刺痛了他的火种，与机体的愉悦拉锯交战着。

漂移心想，他终于开始像飞翼那样看待这个世界了。

美丽、悲伤、充满无限可能，被痛苦和不公侵蚀，却从未失去希望。他在想，如果他们的种族能像被毁灭一样容易地被创造，那会是什么样子?

和飞翼一起做这样的事，感受着飞翼在他的体内，然后…一个小小的新的火种便会孕育而生。从苦难，从希望中出生。带来爱，带来鲜活的生命。

这样的存在会是什么样子？他和飞翼的孩子。它们一定会很漂亮，这一点他能够确定，而且假使这个前霸天虎能够选择的话，他希望它们长得更像飞翼而不是漂移。如果需要他给与这些可爱的造物任何东西，他会给与它们承受宇宙间一切苦难的能力，给与他们自己敏锐的头脑和快速的反应力，以及他迎接变化，接受一切可能的能力。其他的所有，它们都可以从飞翼那里得到。

漂移感到清洁液正刺痛着他的光镜，尽管他的机体已经为了即将到来的过载而绷紧了。氦核加快了抽插的速度，他的接口收缩着，不断涌出的润滑液被拍打成泡沫。为什么他要为一件永远不可能发生的事情哀悼…一种永远不可能真实存在的生活？他从来没有想过自己这么渴望成为一个碳基生物，可当他想到自己和飞翼那样在一起…那看起来该会是多么美好。

在最后的冲刺中， 氦核带着漂移越过了极乐的巅峰，一起进入了过载状态。他几乎撕裂了漂移的身体，让他的发声器尖叫不止。当他终于抽出输出管，漂移瘫倒在祭坛上，浑身发抖，交换液从他被灌得满满的接口里流出来。他呻吟着，一股电解液从他嘴角淌到台子上，氦核用一只手轻柔地抚摸着他脊柱的曲线。

下一个靠近漂移的是赤道风。她把颤抖着的、意识模糊的漂移放在自己大腿上，逗弄他，亲吻他，让他重新恢复意识。夜晚逐渐拉长，仪式以同样的方式继续着，漂移和光明之环里的其他成员用各种各样的方式取悦对方，直到漂移别的什么都不知道为止。

裂隙、远灯、涡旋、黑光、遥感…

夜晚即将结束的时候，漂移已经认识了他们所有。仪式一定快要进行到尾声了。他环视了一下四周，已经看不到对他来说陌生的机了。但是飞翼在哪里？漂移打从一开始真正渴望的那个机到现在还没出现。

"你能再承受一个吗？"一个熟悉的声音问道。漂移转过头，看到飞翼站在他身边，微笑着。漂移排气管里的空气静止了，时间也停止了。飞翼当然会选择当最后一个了，漂移有点赌气地想。飞翼是一个多愁善感的赛博坦人，漂移却缺乏耐心，他感觉自己已经有一辈子没有碰触过飞翼或者跟他说过话了。

"就只这一个。"漂移回答。飞翼爬上祭台，祭台现在被各式液体糊得一团糟，然后跪在漂移身前，好让他们的膝盖碰到一起。

"他们说仪式里最后出现的那一个代表着特殊的结合。"飞翼平静地说，手掌压在漂移的胸甲上，"你明白十五这个数字的意义吗？三代表着三位一体，五代表着指引之手。这是一个神圣的数字。当我和你结合，仪式就完成了，你会成为我们的一份子。你感觉怎么样？"

"累坏了。"漂移承认道。他伸手碰触飞翼的身侧，火种砰砰作响，不敢相信这是真的。

"我们很快就会完成的。"飞翼向他保证。

"不！"漂移脱口而出，"我是说，你不必…这不是…这不是件苦差事…"漂移磕磕巴巴搜寻着合适的字眼，越来越沮丧。

"没事的，漂移。"飞翼说，让他安静下来，"我明白你的意思。这不是一件苦差事。对我来说，这很特别。长久以来，我一直希望你能加入我们，成为这个仪式的一部分。看着你成长了这么多，知道你会留下来和我们在一起…"飞翼笑得更灿烂了，"我想我从来没有这么快乐过。"

当飞翼倾身吻他时，漂移脸红了，他试探性地小心回吻。虽然飞翼已经是今晚和他对接的第十四个机了，但他并没有那种感觉。他的管线里充斥着生命与激情。这就是他一直在等待的。飞翼就是他一直想要的。他是如此渴望他，以至于他的整个机体都为之燃烧。

"你想怎么做?"飞翼打断了亲吻，问道。漂移眨眨光镜，很惊讶对方问了这个问题。整个晚上都没有其他机问过。

"我想…"漂移开始说，但话语哽在了喉咙里，"我想进入你里面。"他小声说，仍然不敢相信这是真的。飞翼调整了一下姿势，骑在漂移大腿上，让他开启的接口研磨漂移的输出管。

"很好，"飞翼说，他的声音低沉而性感，"因为我真的，真的—"他俯身凑到漂移的音频接收器边上，提起接口迎上漂移颤抖着的输出管，直到输出管的头部滑了进去，"—也想要这个。"

漂移惊喘着，戳刺进迎接他的热度里，感觉飞翼包裹住了他，润滑而诱人。飞翼颤抖着，呻吟着，在漂移的管子上慢慢滑坐下来，接口内壁紧紧咬住他，然后伸手抓住了漂移的肩膀。

漂移抱住飞翼的头雕后部，把他拉进一个又湿又迷乱的深吻里。他怎么都要不够。他想要飞翼，在任何地方，用任何姿势。他想在堡垒里的每一个家具上和每一个平面上要他，然后他想要回到他们公寓的黑暗里，让飞翼要了他，直到他自己因为快感失去理智。

飞翼在漂移的输出管上上下滑动，他的舌头在漂移的嘴里，他的手抓着漂移的肩膀。多么超现实，多么不可思议。喷气机紧紧吸附着他，好似天堂，漂移可以感觉到他们的火种挨在一起跳动着，互相碰触着。他的思想在游移，他想更接近飞翼，以一种他从未想过接近任何人的方式。他实在太想要他了，他觉得自己的火种就像要爆炸了一样。

他能感觉到过载的临近，尽管这一切进行得太快了。漂移还不想让这一切结束，因为他觉得这一切才刚刚开始。他还会有这样的机会吗？他只想牢牢抓住飞翼，再也不放手，但是飞翼还会再想要这个吗？他只是他的徒弟吗？飞翼是否将他视为一个平等的个体？即使在这么亲密的时刻，这种不确定性也快把漂移撕成了两半。

飞翼就这么紧致地包裹着他，用力攀附着他，张开嘴呻吟着，金色的光镜里闪烁着渴望的光芒，漂移觉得自己完整了。失去这一切就等于失去他自己的一部分，飞翼在漂移没有注意的时候悄悄塞进了他火种旁边的那部分。给与了他这样美好的东西，最后却把它拿走，这太残忍了。可惜万物终有结束的时候，当感觉到飞翼在他身上用力收缩并大叫出声时，漂移知道他的过载也不远了。他用力抱住机翼，颤抖着，感到喷气机的接口放松开来，交换液沿着他的输出管缓缓流下。

"你是谁？"过了一会，飞翼问道。漂移抬头注视他金色的光镜，清澈、明亮，就像他们第一次见面时一样。

"我是漂移。"漂移说，淡然坚定。而且这一次，他发自肺腑。他能从火种中感受的到，死锁已经离开，留下的是漂移。

"我认识你，漂移。"飞翼说，轻柔地亲吻他的额头。

"你又是谁？"

"我是飞翼。"

"我认识你，飞翼。"漂移说，完成了这个仪式。

"最终，我们总算都认识了彼此。"飞翼喃喃地说，从漂移的输出管上抬起身，关上了自己的对接面板。漂移最后也把自己的面板关上了，他依旧能感觉到飞翼的余韵环绕着他，在腹甲下升腾起愉悦的火花。

飞翼踏着台阶走下祭台，加入其他人之中。漂移这才意识到他们全都站成一圈围绕着他，顶天者站在前排正中。当漂移站到这位首席骑士面前，迅银从他身侧靠近他，开始用一块浸过溶剂的布帮他擦拭机体。他微笑着看向她，带着一股奇怪的恼火，因为他意识到顶天者是对的，尽管漂移之前并不相信。这场仪式的确让他感到和骑士们更亲密了。他已经和他们分享了自己最脆弱的时刻，他们同样也是。他觉得自己可以信赖他们，即使对他来说这还是很古怪。

"是时候挑选你的大剑了。"一旦漂移终于被清理干净，顶天者告诉他，"静静聆听每一柄大剑，你会知道哪一柄属于你。"漂移点点头，走下祭台。他沿着房间的边缘，绕着圈子走了一圈，悬空抚过挂在墙上的每一把剑刃。

它们对他低声细语。有些友善，有些刻薄。它们试探他的火种，好似火焰，又好似长箭。终于，其中一把发出了比其他剑更强烈的声音。漂移的手在它上空逗留，感受到它拍打着他，膨胀着靠近他，呢喃着承诺和幻象。漂移费了好大力气才挣脱开来，走完这一圈。最后，他重新来到顶天者面前。

"我想我知道是哪一把了。"他说。顶天者点点头，漂移转身回到那把发出太阳风暴般声音的大剑边，将它从墙上取下。当他举起剑的时候，剑柄上镶嵌的宝石发出耀眼的光芒，一阵奇异的风包裹住他，携带着能量劈啪作响。

"它叫什么名字？"顶天者问。

"徘徊之途。"漂移说，这个认知已经封印进了他的火种。

"相当般配。"顶天者说，揶揄地笑了。他张开双臂。

"你的加入是我们的荣幸，漂移。骄傲而明智地承载好这柄剑吧。大剑所拥有的力量，即使我们也没有完全了解，这是尚未被解读的领域。"

"能够成为你们的一员是我的荣幸，顶天者。"漂移回应道，这场仪式的礼节对他来说已经非常自然了。顶天者鞠了一躬，转身离去，其余的光明之环成员跟在他的身后。漂移留在原地，凝视着他新的剑刃。他能感到它的精髓和自己的火种紧紧缠绕在一起，形成了一种纽带。他知道，直到他生命的尽头，一旦这种纽带被破坏，他便会支离破碎，体无完肤。这柄剑就是他的一部分，从现在到永远。

"你准备好回去了吗？"飞翼柔声问道。

"过会就回。"漂移说着，将大剑举过头顶。

"真是把迷人的剑。"飞翼观察了一会漂移被迷住的样子，说。

"没错。"漂移说，终于把视线从大剑上移开，转头看向飞翼。 但没有你迷人，漂移想。

"对你做的这个决定，你觉得开芯吗？"飞翼问。漂移安静了好一阵。

"我不知道，"他老实回答，"不过现在，我觉得我会的—只要你一直在我身边。"飞翼顿时神采奕奕地笑了。

"宇宙大帝也不可能让我离开你的。"他承诺道，用手甲背面摩挲漂移的脸颊。跑车的火种因为这个碰触和这句承诺跃动不已。

"你说真的？"漂移问，急切地想要知道答案，"即使在我做了这一切之后？"

"漂移，"飞翼严肃地说，"第一眼见到你，我就看出来你是特别的。无论你做了什么都动摇不了我的看法。你选择留在我们这里，我真是说不出来的高兴，而且我希望你以后也一直留在我身边。"

喷气机微笑着，朝漂移伸出自己的手。漂移握住了，只觉得嘴巴发干，他任由飞翼领着他走上台阶，离开大门，回到城市之中。缀满繁星的夜幕在他们眼前铺展，比任何城市、任何艺术品都美。

"幸好有你，我现在每天晚上都能享受这漂亮的夜空。"他们漫步时，飞翼说，"整个宇宙在我头雕上空徐徐展开，让我觉得…一切都有可能实现。在如此美好的宇宙中，邪恶不可能永远耀武扬威。"

"我理解你的意思。"漂移说，抬头望着流淌而过的闪烁的银河。有那么多他从未见过的事物，有那么多他需要去完成的使命。战争远远没有结束，漂移不打算假装它不存在。他依旧有自己需要扮演的角色，虽然这个角色和那么多世纪之前的已经完全不同。

他回过头看向飞翼，飞翼依旧仰望着星空。他的喷气机箱被星光照亮，他白色的机甲在黑夜中笼罩着微光，比天空中任何一颗繁星还要美丽。漂移恍然意识到，再也不可能退回从前。他从很早以前就已经输得芯甘情愿。

"我爱你。"漂移坦诚道，在自己失去勇气之前。飞翼转头睁大光镜看他，认真又机敏地眨了眨。漂移面甲不好意思地红了。

"漂移…"飞翼喃喃地说，从惊讶转为欣喜，"我也爱你。"

"真的？"漂移难以置信地问。

"当然了！"飞翼喊，伸手将漂移的面甲捧在掌心，"从我发现你的那一刻起，我就感到我们有某种连接。我们在一起相处的时光，让这种连接更强了。你是那么与众不同，和我见过的任何机都不一样。如果你也想要我的话，我希望和你并肩战斗，直到我火种熄灭的那天。"

漂移抚上飞翼捧着自己面甲的手，凑上前去亲吻他。这是个温情的、柔软的吻。当喷气机回吻他的时候，漂移感到全身颤抖，磁场乱舞，和飞翼的缠绵在一起难舍难分。

这肯定，漂移想，这时候飞翼紧紧靠过身来，他们周围的世界消失了，只有头顶的星星闪烁着光晕，这肯定就是家的感觉。

FIN


End file.
